


A Very Good Elf

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Bestiality, F/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Go on," Lucius said, indicating the large parcel under the Christmas tree.

Severus hesitated. He'd only got Lucius a small gift—a single dose of Felix Felicis. He frankly didn't trust him with more than that but he couldn't cause too much mayhem with such a limited supply.

As he squatted down, Severus noticed there were holes in the lid and furrowed his brow. It seemed very unlike Lucius to buy him a Crup or Kneazle.

He slid the box toward him and very gingerly untied the ribbon. He looked over at Lucius before he removed the lid and saw he wore an expression of unbridled glee.

Severus lifted the lid and two bright green eyes the size of golf balls looked up at him.

"A house-elf, Lucius?" Severus asked, somewhat perplexed. He didn't have use of one at Hogwarts which was where he spent tenth months out of every year.

"Not just any house-elf, Severus. What do you take me for?" Lucius stood and walked over to the box. "Pipsy, show Master Severus what kind of house-elf you are."

"Pipsy is a good elf, Master Severus," she said popping out of the box and standing in front of Severus. "A _very_ good elf."

She reached for the hem of his robes and ducked underneath. Severus sucked in a breath when he felt her long, cool fingers cradle his sac.

Severus groaned when he felt the hot warmth of her mouth around the head of his cock.

"She'll obey any order?" Severus asked, his hips pushing forward as he thrust into her mouth.

"Oh, yes," Lucius said wickedly.

Severus's eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the tip of her finger touch his entrance and Lucius laughed.

"Come. Let's take her to the bedroom before you spend yourself." Lucius then changed his tone of voice. "Pipsy, meet us in the master bedroom."

The house-elf removed her mouth from Severus's cock then Disapparated.

"You are a sick man, Lucius."

Lucius walked to him and kissed him, a hand coming to rest at the curve of Severus's arse. "Imagine the fun we'll have with her."

Severus was having no trouble imagining. "Let's go."


	2. Shake a Tail Feather

Severus stood in Lucius's library looking out the window into the expansive garden. 

"I know what you're thinking," Lucius said as he stepped up behind Severus. 

He snorted. "I highly doubt that." 

Lucius leaned in close, his breath hot on Severus's neck. "I know how you feel about _feathers_."

The pure white peacock is standing on top of the wall, feathers fanned out regally. He can't even believe the thoughts his mind is entertaining.

"You did enjoy our time with Pipsy…."

A small groan escaped Severus's lips at the memory of their evening with most wicked house-elf he'd ever had the pleasure to know. And it had been a pleasure. 

"Next you'll suggest we have sex with the Giant Squid."

"Would that interest you?" Lucius asked, hand settling at the curve of Severus's arse. 

"I've never met anyone so perverse." Severus felt his resolve crumble when Lucius's other hand moved to the front of his robes and began to rub his cock through the heavy fabric.

"Duly noted. Now, let us go down to the cottage." Lucius removed his hands, much to Severus's dismay. "We'll get the peacocks to come to us there. Narcissa so hates feathers in the manor."


	3. A Dip in the Lake

Severus and Lucius floated near the surface of the water, the Giant Squid with one of its long tentacles wrapped around each of their bodies. A second stroked and squeezed each of their cocks.

When a third tentacle began pressing to Severus's hole, he spread his legs wider and closed his eyes, the burn slightly dampened by the cool water. 

"Oh, yes, just there," Lucius said with a whimper. 

Severus really didn't want Lucius ruining the moment.

"Do be quiet, Luc—" Severus started when the Giant Squid slipped its last free tentacles into his and Lucius's mouths. 

Ah, perfect.


End file.
